handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Kisaragi/Image Gallery
Light Novel Hundred1 Ci2.png|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 01 Hundred1 ci3.png|Hayato stealing Claire's "first" Hundred1 ci4.png|Hayato and Emilia vs. Savage Hundred1 Illus1.jpg|Karen tying her brother's tie. Hundred1 Illus2.jpg|"Emile" hugging Hayato Hundred1 Illus3.jpg|Claire challenging Hayato Hundred1 Illus4.jpg|Hayato walking in on "Emile" Hundred1 Illus8.jpg|Hayato Full-Body Armament Hundred2 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 02 Hundred2 Ci3.jpg|Hayato walking in on Sakura bathing Hundred2 Ci4.jpg|Hayato with Sakura against the three Hunters Hundred2 Illus1.jpg|Hayato talking with Noah and Ryu Hundred2 Illus4.jpg|Hayato with Emilia in the bath Hundred2 Illus7.jpg|Hayato listening to Sakura singing Hundred3 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 03 Hundred3 Ci4.jpg|Hayato facing the Dragon Savage alongside Emilia, Claire, and Nesat Hundred3 Illus1.jpg|Hayato assisting his sister in standing Hundred3 Illus5.jpg|Hayato watching the stars with Claire Hundred3 Illus6.jpg|Hayato facing against Krovanh and initiating "Sympathy" Hundred3 Illus7.jpg|Hayato kissing Claire to transfer his variant virus Hundred4 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 04 Hundred4 Ci4.jpg|Hayato and Emilia facing an out of control Nesat Hundred4 Illus1.jpg|Hayato being hugged by Emilia being behind Hundred4 Illus3.jpg|Hayato groping Emilia dressed as a maid Hundred4 Illus6.jpg|Hayato hugging Nesat Hundred4 Illus7.jpg|Hayato kissing Emilia after watching the fireworks Hundred5_Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 05 Hundred5_Ci3.jpg|Hayato groping Serivia by mistake Hundred5_Ci4.jpg|Hayato facing off against Douglas, while Emilia and Sakura rushes to give him his new Hundred Hundred5_Illus6.jpg|Hayato in-between Serivia's large breasts Hundred5_Illus7.jpg|Hayato performing Full-Body Armament and Dual Act Hundred6 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 06 Hundred6 Ci3.jpg|Hayato after Touka landed on him Hundred6 Illus1.jpg|Hayato practicing the Air Ride with Emilia Hundred6 Illus4.jpg|Hayato being praised by Mirai, while Yumina and Sango watches Hundred7 Ci1.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 07 Hundred7 Ci3.jpg|Hayato and Emilia tending to Touka after being beaten by Gert Hundred7 Illus1.jpg|Hayato after Emilia fell on top of him Hundred8 Ci2.png|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 08 Hundred8 Ci3.png|Hayato's arm being hugged by Carol, while Sakura and Karen glares at her Hundred8 Ci4.png|Hayato fighting against Serivia Hundred8 Illus1.png|Hayato hugging Karen after the terrorist attack Hundred7 Illus6.jpg|Hayato being hugged by Sakura Hundred8 Illus8.png|Hayato after giving the ring to Emilia, while Claire watching in the background unbeknownst to them Hundred9 Ci1.png|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 09 Hundred9 Ci3.png|Hayato and Fritz lands in front of Emilia, Claire, Sakura and Latia Hundred9 Illus3.png|Hayato patting Touka on top of her head Hundred9 Illus8.png|Hayato being kissed by Claire Hundred10 Ci2.png|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 10 Hundred10 Ci3.png|Hayato and Emilia arriving at the Lunaltia Base Hundred10 Illus3.png|Hayato caught in the bath with Rita, Meg, Momo, and Mia Hundred10 Illus6.png|Hayato being interrogated by Emilia before feeling the powerful energy in space Hundred11 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 11 Hundred11 Ci4.jpg|Hayato being pulled along by both Karen and Sakura Hundred11 Illus02.jpg|Hayato touching a variable stone for the first time during an aptitude test Hundred11 Illus04.jpg|Hayato after landing on top of Emilia Hundred12 Ci1.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 12 Hundred13 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 13 Hundred13 Ci3.jpg|Hayato facing off against the 'God of Destruction', Serivia Hundred13 Illus1.jpg|Hayato and Emilia found in a compromising position Hundred13 Illus3.jpg|Hayato coming to terms with being a 'Hero' and meeting Liza Hundred13 Illus4.jpg|Hayato facing off against Serivia against Serivia in the space-time gate Hundred13 Illus8.jpg|Hayato meeting Emilia again and being questioned about Irina and Maria Hundred14 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 14 Hundred14 Illus1.jpg|Hayato reuniting with his little sister Hundred14 Illus2.jpg|Hayato waking up to find Irina Florence Hundred14 Illus4.jpg|Hayato fighting alongside Liza Hundred15 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 15 Hundred15 Ci3.jpg|Hayato watches as his friends are captured Hundred15 Ci4.jpg|Hayato kissing Claire much to the dismay of Emilia Hundred15 Illus5.jpg|Hayato in full armament Hien Hundred16 Ci2.jpg|Hayato among the featured characters in Hundred 16 Hundred16 Ci3.jpg|Hayato fighting alongside Liza once again Hundred16 Illus4.jpg|Hayato being held by Emilia Manga Manga Adaptation= 296549.jpg|Hayato Kisaragi Colored Manga Hayato meeting Emile.jpg|Hayato being hugged by "Emile Crossfode" Emile on top of Hayato.jpg|"Emile" after landing on Hayato Fritz Hayato Emile.jpg|Hayato meeting up with Fritz Emile and Hayato.jpg|Hayato realizing that "Emile's" his roommate Emile Hayato Latia Fritz.jpg|Hayato talking with Fritz and Latia Latia Stands.jpg|Hayato and Fritz watching Latia stand up Claire Challenges Hayato.jpg|Hayato being challenged by Claire. Mei Mei talking with Hayato.jpg|Hayato hearing Mei Mei talking about his scent Charlotte standing before Hayato.jpg|Hayato talking with Charlotte Charlotte Emile and Mei Mei Hayato.jpg|Hayato wondering about Mei Mei Hayato blocks beam.jpg|Hayato blocking energy bullet Hayato leactures Emile.jpg|Hayato questioning "Emile" Hundred Headbutt.jpg|Hayato headbutting "Emile" by accident Second Attack Hayato and Emilia.jpg|Hayato and Emilia during the Second Attack Hayato catches Emilia.jpg|Hayato catching Emilia Emilia smiles Hayato is hit.jpg|Hayato being knocked out by guards Emile Hayato variable suit.jpg|Hayato dressed in his variable suit Hayato Accelerate.jpg|Hayato using accelerate against Claire Claire punches Hayato.jpg|Hayato being punched in the gut by Claire Hayato slashes Buster Cannon.jpg|A Raging Berserk, Hayato attacks Claire Hayat Full Body Armament.jpg|Hayato using Hien's full armament Emile preparing to tell Hayato.jpg|Hayato before finding out that "Emile" is Emilia Hayato spit take.jpg|Hayato spit takes after hearing Emilia asking him out Hayato and Emilia.jpg|Hayato's arm being hugged by Emilia Hayato and Emilia moment.jpg|Hayato's and Emilia's moment before being interrupted Hayato Emilia Karen.jpg|Hayato taking out Karen to eat with Emilia Selections Meeting.jpg|Hayato during the meeting pre-Selections Hayato Slashing Savage.jpg|Hayato cutting a savage Hayat Claire E Barrier.jpg|Hayato and Claire using their E-Barriers Hundred_Hayato_Variant_Manga.jpg|Hayato starting to lose control Emilia calms a Raging Berserk Hayato.jpg|Hayato being calmed down by Emilia FA Hayato N Barrier.jpg|Hayato protecting Emilia using an N-Barrier Hundred_Full_Armor_Manga.png|Hayato using an N-Barrier against Trenta Hayat eliminates Trenta Savage.jpg Claire and Emilia fighting.jpg|Hayato watches as Claire and Emilia fights |-| Radiant Red Rose= Radiant_Rose_Hayato.jpg|frame|Hayato preparing to face off against Claire RR_Hayato_and_Karen.jpg|Hayato alongside his younger sister Radiant_Rose_Hayato_Full_Armament.jpg|Hayato using his Full-Body Armament in Radiant Red Rose Anime Hundred_Young_Hayato_and_Emilia.jpg|A young Hayato and Emilia staring in horror at a savage Hayato_Anime.jpg|Hayato after meeting his sister Flying Swallow.png|Hayato wielding Hien Hayato Variable Suit.jpg|Hayato dressed in his variable suit Hayato steals one of Claire's first.png|Hayato taking one of Claire's "firsts" Video Clips Hayato Accelerate 1.gif|Hayato using his Energy to accelerate Hayato Energy Barrier.gif|Hayato using an E-Barrier Alisterion Petals.gif|Hayato being hit by Petals Hayato_Variant_Blood.gif|Hayato Variant Awakened Hayato Energy Shot.gif|Hayato using E-Shot Hayato_Variant_Power.gif|Hayato defeating the Dragon Savage Hayato_Variant_3.gif|Hayato using his Variant powers against Dragon Savage Other Hayato kisaragi full body armament.png|Concept design for Hayato in Full-Body Armament Hundred Slayers.jpg|Hayato on the over of the Hundred anime Hundred Battle Song Series 01.jpg|Hayato on the Hundred Battle Song cover Bloodred Cover A.jpg|Hayato on the Bloodred Cover Category:Image Galleries